Wizards of the Caribbean
by child of the new dawn
Summary: hp pirates cross-over Harry takes a trip to the headmasters office only to be thrown into the Pirates of the Caribbean movie! What happens? They become the characters of course!
1. Default Chapter

Wizards of the Caribbean Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own either Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
New Beginning  
  
A lone man stood, soaking wet clothes drying quickly in the hot Caribbean air, staring out at the blue waters turned pink and orange from the sunset, as a ship with black sails sailed off into the distance. The expression on his face was a mix between anger, angst, and desire for revenge.  
  
The man swept his black hair, which was held back with braids and a red bandana, out of his eyes. In his right hand he held a pistol with one shot, a sword, and his hat. He turned abruptly from the scene and wandered aimlessly toward the end of the island, wondering how he was going to get off this god-forsaken spit of land. But he smiled to himself as he swept his hat back on his head, Captain Jack Sparrow could always find a way out of trouble.  
  
'Thud' Jack paused and struck his foot against the sandy beach again. 'thud' He fell to his knees and shoved his hands into the cooling sand. Grasping the metal handle he found, Jack tugged open a secret compartment.  
  
Jack smiled to himself, food, water, and most importantly rum.  
  
Grabbing a bottle Captain Jack Sparrow leaned back against a palm tree and drank his problems away.  
  
Many, many years later at the same time  
  
Harry Potter sifted his emerald green eyes to the ceiling once again. The headmaster had sent for him about an hour ago and had yet to show up.  
  
With a sigh, Harry stood and walked over to Fawkes stroking his plumage gently. Only then did Harry notice a gleam on the headmaster's desk.  
  
Curious person that he was, Harry walked over and picked the item up. It was a small pendant with gold surrounding a dark green stone making the form of a sun. He stroked the smooth stone with his thumb and the stone began to glow.  
  
With a gasp Harry tried to let go, but found himself being hurtled forward, dropping the pendant as he did.  
  
Back to the Captain  
  
The scorching hot sun beating down on Jack's face, woke him the next morning. Jack got up and stretched ambling over to the storage of rum and opening a fresh bottle.  
  
He brought it to his lips and took a swallow....... Which he promptly spit out in shock as a kid no older than fifteen dropped out of thin air.  
  
The kid watched him as he started to choke on the rum, and after much sputtering he managed to say something audible, "What-?  
  
The kid shrugged and stood brushing off sand from his....... black robes? "I dunno how I got here. One minute I was at my school, next I'm here. Where is here anyway? My name's Harry Potter."  
  
Definitely British this one. "Welcome to the Caribbean Mr. Potter. The name is CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And may I inquire to your errr interesting outfit?"  
  
Potter looked down at his robes, "School uniform. I'm a wizard."  
  
Jack fell to the ground laughing hysterically, "Right, and I'm the King of England. I'm not that drunk lad." He took another swing of his rum.  
  
Potter pulled a stick out of his robes and waved it toward the bottle of rum in Jack's hand. The bottle floated out of his hand and hung in mid air between them.  
  
Jack ran his hand under and around the bottle, "A wizard eh? That's interesting." An idea began to form in Jack's mind, "That's very interesting."  
  
A/N comments? Please review!! 


	2. Of Hats and Ships

Wizards of the Caribbean

Child of the new Dawn

Disclaimer: don't own anything

A/M the chappies will get longer I promise! Thanks for the reviews!

Jack ran his hand under and around the bottle, "A wizard eh? That's interesting." An idea began to form in Jack's mind, "That's very interesting."

Of Hats and Ships

"Well Mr. Potter, it looks like we both are in need of each others services, eh? Let me make a proposition to you; you get me off this spit of land and back to me ship and I swear, on pain of death, I will get you back to your school. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked as he extended his hand to Harry.

Seeing as how he really didn't have much of a choice, Harry nodded and shook Jack's hand, "Agreed. Where is your ship now?"

Jack grabbed the floating rum bottle, took a swing, and flopped back down onto the sand, "_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants set sail toward the Isla de Muerta in order to remove the Aztec's curse."

"What curse?" Harry asked sitting down as well.

Jack smirked at him, "Right up your alley, eh mate? The Aztecs placed 882 identical gold coins in a stone chest for Cortez himself. But the greed of Cortez was so great, the heathen gods placed a curse on the chest, so if any mortal would remove one piece of the treasure, they would be punished for all eternity. Living skeletons, unable to feel, eat, or dink anything, and impossible to kill…. Barbossa has been gathering all the treasure he can, filling up an entire cave, locating every coin. And with the blood of Bootstrap Bill's son, they will be free of the curse and be the richest men in the world."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So let me get this straight, you _want _to get back on a ship filled with living skeletons and sail to the Isla de Muerta to get rich on stolen and cursed treasure?"

"Aye!" Jack said looking over the rim of the bottle, "And what says you to that?"

Harry grinned, "Sounds like fun."

Jack returned the grin with a laugh, "You've got a pirate's spirit in yah lad! But may I recommend that you change your attire? You'll stand out like a sore thumb dressed like that, savvy?"

Harry glanced down at his robes, which were beginning to get rather hot, and nodded.

Jack finished the rum, falling back onto the sand until the last drop was gone, which he checked by turning the bottle upside down and shaking it, then threw the bottle over his shoulder and standing up, "Now Mr. Potter, get me off of here."

Harry stood as well, shaking off his outer robes and shoulder bag. He glanced over at the underground storage compartment and dropped down into it.

The minute Harry was down in the storage compartment; Jack began to riffle through his school bag. He pulled out a two books with strange symbols written on them, and potion vile with a neon green liquid inside. He jumped and released some brightly wrapped boxes that hopped out of his hand the minute he had pulled them out, and in doing so, knocked over the bag and spilled the remaining contents.

A long silvery cloak glimmered in the sun, and Jack couldn't help but think how much he could get for such an object when something else glinted. A strange dark green and gold pendant had fallen out as well. 'Wouldn't want the lad to lose such a thing' Jack thought with a grin and pocketed it.

The last article was a black pointed hat and Jack, who had a pronounced love for his own, tried it on for the heck of it and picked up Harry's abandoned wand as well. A soft chuckle made Jack spin around quickly to see Harry, dressed in a more common garb, standing a few feet away from him, eyes roaming over Jack and then the spilled bag at his feet.

"Sorry it is such a pretty stick err…wand." Jack sputtered, unlike his usual self, as he quickly dropped the wand and started to throw the objects back into Harry's bag, lastly placing the hat on top.

"You felt the urge to go through my bag because my wand was pretty?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Jack shrugged and grinned at him, "Pirate."

Harry just shook his head slightly, "There's a ship coming, and maybe we can barter something for passage on it."

Jack grinned and shoved his, much better, hat on his head and grabbed his things, 'I'm coming for you Barbossa. Captain Jack Sparrow never loses.'

A/N please review chapters will get longer!


End file.
